Sun Wukong (DC)
History Early Life In China there was a small area known as Flower-Fruit Mountain where mystical creatures lived, a stone suddenly hatched like an egg. From this "egg" came forth a monkey, who bowed to the four corners of the world and accidentally activated his abnormal abilities. The monkey joined a small pack of other monkeys who decided to follow a river to the waterfall that created it, finding that the waterfall was far larger than any of them expected. The stone monkey overheard the group talking, stating that whoever jumped into the waterfall would be made the monkey king. In an act of total compulsiveness, the stone monkey leaped into the waterfall, discovering a cave on the other end of it and a rather large stone temple, which he made his new home. The monkeys held up to their word, and the newborn stone monkey was crowned the king of all monkeys. He lived in peace for many years until he suddenly had a crisis of mortality, realizing that he was going to die and didn't like the thought of that. Due to this, the stone monkey found an immortal Daoist sage, who taught the stone monkey all of his secrets and gave him his now famous name "Sun Wukong". However, it became clear that Wukong didn't care about the Dao, instead focusing on the abilities he was getting. The sage kicked Wukong out in disgrace and Wukong returned to his home, which was being terrorized by a demon. Wukong kills the demon and travels to the Dragon King to see if they have something for him that would prevent any other beasts from attacking. After rejecting multiple weapons, Wukong gets bored and rips a pillar out of the ground, which shrinks in his hand. The Dragon King is so terrified of Wukong that he and his brothers give him clothes to wear as a gift, hoping it'll make him leave. This succeeds and Wukong travels back home where he unleashes massive amounts of power and gets the attention of the demon kings, who ally themselves with him just so he won't attack them. War With Heaven Wukong has a brief encounter with Yama, lord of the dead, where he scribbles his name out of Hell's list, meaning he can never be damned. This causes massive amounts of complaints to be sent to the Jade Emperor, ruler of Heaven, who decides to put Wukong in charge of Heaven's stables to keep an eye on him. Sadly, this doesn't turn out too well, as Wukong finds out that his role is one of the lowest in Heaven and leaves enraged. In an attempt to regain some of his pride, Wukong gives himself the made-up title of "Great Sage Equal of Heaven". The Jade Emperor sends down a few members of the Celestial Army, who are all defeated by Wukong. After this, the Jade Emperor is forced to give Wukong what he wants and tells him to pick peaches for a festival to keep him busy. Wukong at first does this without question, but then gets hungry and eats all of the peaches he was meant to pick before falling asleep. Once he wakes up, he decides to break into the festival he was picking peaches for and ends up running off with the festival's supply of alcohol, drinking it all before wandering off into another part of Heaven and eating some more. Once he sobers up, he suddenly realizes what he's done and, in an obvious act of cowardness, flees Heaven and runs back to his waterfall to avoid the consequences of his actions. The Jade Emperor, in a fit of rage, sends half of the Celestial Army after Wukong, who battles them with his own army of monkeys. The Bodhisattva Kuan-Yin finds out about Wukong's actions and sends her disciple Moksa to investigate. Moksa gets into a battle with Wukong, who injures Moksa greatly and forces them back to Heaven. Kuan-Yin, after being told of Wukong's power, sends a powerful deity named Erlang after Wukong. Erlang accepts and the two battle, both of them having a shapeshifter duel with each other. Wukong is eventually captured and is meant to be executed, but no one in Heaven can manage to kill Wukong, even attempting to steam him alive doesn't work and instead just leaves him with red eyes. After all of the attempts on his life, Wukong is so enraged at Heaven he begins rampaging through it, destroying everything until the Jade Emperor calls on his final option: the Buddha. Buddha comes to Heaven and sees what Wukong is doing, overhearing several threats made at the expense of the Jade Emperor. Buddha makes Wukong a deal: if he can jump from Buddha's palm then he'll let him go. Wukong, still massively egotistical, accepts and leaps so high from Buddha's palm he reaches the ends of the universe and the pillars that hold them up. Wukong writes his name on one of the pillars and leaps back down into Buddha's hand, bragging about what he did. Sadly, Buddha reveals that he is literally one with the universe and that the "pillars" were actually his fingers, meaning Wukong never actually lept from the palm of Buddha's hand. Realizing what this means, Wukong attempts to escape and is pinned under a mountain by Buddha for 500 years. The Journey to the West Buddha writes three scriptures that are so powerful they can redeem even the most tainted of souls and decides to find someone to go on a journey to the west to give them to everyone. Kuan-Yin and Moska decide to find someone who can go on this journey, finding a strange fish demon who was once a monk named Sha Wujing, a pig demon who has a habit of eating people named Zhu Bajie, a shapeshifting White Dragon Horse, and Sun Wukong. They then meet a man named Tang Sanzang, who is the reincarnation of Golden Cicada, a disciple of Budha, and is the perfect fit to make the journey. Tang met a hunter who led him to the mountain Wukong was being held under. Tang freed Wukong, who proceeded to make Tang his new master, murdering a small group of bandits that attempted to attack him. Tang tried to reason with Wukong, who didn't listen. Due to this, Tang was given a strange crown by Kuan-Yin (disguised as an old woman) and had Wukong wear it. The crown sealed to his head and gave Tang the ability to give Wukong massive amounts of painful tension in his head whenever he speaks a certain mantra. After a few brief encounters with a dragon and a demon, the two eventually made it to a strange village where Tang and Wukong find out that a woman married a handsome young man who turned out to be a hideous demon. Wukong transformed into the woman and led the demon on for a bit before revealing his true identity, battling the demon for a bit before finding out that he is Zhu and taking him to Tang. After a brief but rather entertaining encounter with a cave demon, the three have a random encounter with an extremely large and deadly water demon, who retreats after seeing Sun coming for him. They attempt to bait him out but this fails and they call on Kuan-Ying, who finds out the water demon is Wujing. Wujing realizes this and pairs up with the group. Now completely assembled, they finally officially begin their journey to the west. Not much is known about the rest of Wukong's time on his journey, only that he encountered many more demons and enemies. By the end of it, Wukong was so tired he went to a centuries-long sleep that lasted up until the modern day, where Wukong was woken up by a strange young girl named Rachel who accidentally began a whole new journey in Wukong's life. Modern Day TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *Superhuman Strength: Wukong is one of the physically strongest people on the planet, able to lift 17,550 lbs. He is also able to throw a single thread so hard it feels like bullets. *Superhuman Durability **Energy and Heat Resistance *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Senses *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Speed *Shapeshifting: He is able to transform into 72 different things. Though it is rather hard for him to turn into humanoids, as his tail doesn't change with him. *Super-Breath: Wukong can breathe so hard it causes a massive tornado-like gust. *Immortality *Chi Manipulation *Magic Abilities *Peak Human Condition: Wukong works extremely hard to keep himself in good shape and prides himself on that fact. *Acrobatics *Indomitable Will: Mostly due to his ego, Wukong believes he can never lose no matter what. *Intimidation *Expert Combatant **Martial Arts *Multilingualism: Wukong can speak Chinese, English, Korean, Japanese, Vietnamese, and many other languages fluently. *Weaponry Paraphernalia Equipment *Magical Headband: A band that he is forced to wear to keep him in check. *Cloud-Stepping Boots Transportation *Jin Dou Cloud: A light blue cloud that he rides around. It is extremely fast and Weapons *Ruyi Jingu Bang: A size changing pillar that Wukong uses as a staff. Whenever he isn't using it, he likes to put it behind his ear. It weighs 17,550 lbs and stays the same weight no matter what size. Notes *Wukong's origin is mostly taken from the original Journey to the West novel, though certain characters and events were made less important than they actually were. Trivia *Sun Wukong has shown no interest in dating either sex, believing that romance is stupid when he can be fighting. *Wukong is vegan, though his reason why is simply due to the fact he doesn't like meat, milk, etc. *His voice is described as being "strangely high pitched" and due to it, most people think he's far younger than he actually is. *Due to what he did last time he was there, Wukong is actually not allowed to visit Hell again. Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Immortals